


worth waiting for

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of c/p mush, couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

Tom was sitting playing with his food, attempting to convince himself that he could actually eat this glop as he was half listening to Sue and Jenny babble as if he was just one of the girls. In truth he sort of was, for they knew of his bisexuality and though they had fooled around a bit, in the end they were all better friends, but right know Tom wished Harry or B’Elanna were present, for he was tired of listening to the girls drabble on and on about their ‘boyfriends’. //Well, at least Megan isn’t here,// he internally sighed, for Megan had achieved the one thing he wanted most…she was dating Chakotay. 

Almost as if on cue Megan came in, but her face was red and her eyes narrow, she was mad. Tom couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased that there was trouble in paradise, but yet he still felt for his friend. “What’s wrong?” he inquired as she plopped down next to her sister. 

“I had enough,” she growled in a low voice, not wanting the world to know her business. “I have needs too, just like any flesh and blood woman, and if he can’t meet them, well…to hell with him!” 

Tom was torn between concern for his friend and anger that she was talking about Chakotay this way. “What happened?”

“Yeah, I thought you said the Commander treated you like a Queen,” Sue interjected. 

Megan took a deep breath and let it out slowly, seeing she had to explain it to her friend. “How long have we been dating?” she asked to kick this off.

“Three months…” Tom was going to say Two weeks, four days and if his calculations were correct ten hours, but thought not to let Megan know he was keeping track. 

“That’s right…three months…THREE MONTHS,” she exasperated. “And during that time, you know how much…you know…loving, I’ve gotten from the king of cold?” 

“Meg, you told me that Chakotay was a very affectionate man,” protested Jenny. 

“I’m not talking about affection I’m talking about…loving…you know,” she said, turning a bit red. 

Sue’s eyes went a bit wide with understanding, “oh, you mean sex,” she clarified in a bit too loud of a voice, prompting Megan to shush her. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant, and the answer is zero…none, not even a kiss!”

“What, you mean, you’ve been dating for three months and you haven’t even kissed the man?” Sue asked in disbelief. 

Megan looked a bit embarrassed, “Well, he said he wanted to take things slow and that he wanted to wait and follow the customs of his people…but it’s been three months…I couldn’t take it anymore so I went to talk with him, let him know that I think we could move to the next level, he told me he thought it was way too soon to make such a commitment, can you believe that?” she asked hoping others would understand her frustrations, “I want to make love to the guy not marry him…sheesh!” 

Tom was stunned by the reaction of Jenny and Sue as they agreed with Megan, “Wait, you know how serious Chakotay takes relationships, why did you get into one with him if you didn’t want something more lasting?” he asked, suddenly not understanding these women at all. 

“Tom, besides the fact that he’s drop dead gorgeous, I would like something more lasting, but sex is one thing, marriage is another,” Megan stated as if explaining the basics of life to a child. “I agree that a commitment needs to be there…to a degree, when it come to sex, but…three months?” 

“So what happened?” Sue inquired. 

“I dumped him,” Megan stated firmly. “I told him I had no intentions of playing games with him and that if he wanted to have a relationship with me, than he needed to have a relationship with me. He stated that he thought he was, I told him what I needed, he said he didn’t have anymore to give me at the moment, I told him to take a flying leap…that simple.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous,” Jenny stated, “Three months is a bit much.” 

“I agree,” Megan added, “Don’t you think, Tom?” 

It was Tom’s silence that brought the attention of the three women to gaze at him, noticing he was scowling, his eyes dark. “If you really want my opinion, Megan, I think you’re a moron,” he snapped, his voice low but direct. Seeing the young woman’s eyes go wide he continued, “You had the best, brightest, most sought after man on this ship, possibly in the universe…fawning all over you and you…you dump him, simply because you weren’t having sex. You are what I think is ridiculous,” he growled and scooped up his tray and headed out before he really lost his temper at the foolish woman. 

**************

Tom had not been surprised to note that Chakotay had finished up his shift in his office after lunch, but he had wanted to offer his support, for though they were not the best of friends, they had achieved a good friendship over the years. But after his shift, Tom thought it best to let Chakotay have his space and approach him later to see if the man wanted a shoulder to cry on, wishing he could offer him more, but Chakotay was straight and that was the bottom line on that issue. 

After a quick meal with Harry and B’Elanna he headed to Sandrines where he was planning on meeting them after the couple got changed, so he grabbed a beer and took a seat in the back booth, ‘their’ booth, as they called it and waited. He eased into the shadows relaxing, hearing Greg and Tem’s voices behind him, doing his best not to eavesdrop, when a third voice entered the conversation. 

“Greg, can I talk to you,” Chakotay asked, his voice tight but even. 

“I’ll go sign us up for the pool table,” Gerron stated taking note that the Commander wanted to speak to Greg alone. 

Greg waited until Chakotay was seated, “What’s the matter, you look like hell?”

“Megan dumped me,” he stated flatly. 

“Oh, Chakotay, I’m sorry…”

“I’m not,” he added with a growl, making his words unbelievable. 

“Chakotay,” Greg said softly, suggesting his friend be honest with himself. 

“Well, maybe I am,” he sighed softly. “Greg, is it really wrong for me to want to hold to the old ways?” he asked, his voice almost child like. 

“Chakotay, I may not be the best person to advise you on that, since I don’t practice all of them. Your choosing to want to wait to have sex with your mate until after you're bonded is…well, your choice, though considering…” 

Greg must have touched a nerve, for Tom heard Chakotay growl before speaking, “I know full well how I acted before and at the Academy and even in the Maquis, but damn it, after meaningless encounter after meaningless encounter, I’ve come to realize that the ancients were right. Every time I’ve laid with someone I’ve given a piece of my soul and Greg…there isn’t that much left of it,” he finished with a sorrowful and sad voice. “I mean what the hell is wrong with wanting to have something special to give to my husband or wife…huh, what?” 

“Nothing, Chakotay, nothings wrong with wanting to wait until you're married, but why don’t you tell Megan or whoever you're with that?” Greg inquired. 

“I do tell them I want to wait, I just don’t mention the married part because, well, you know what happened with Kathryn. No, I want to get to ‘know’ a person and I want them to get to know me, then decide if it’s the kind of relationship that can move toward marriage, not have it automatically assumed that it will happen. Besides, what’s wrong with wanting someone to think I’m worth waiting for?” 

“Again, nothings wrong with it Chakotay, just…” 

“Just?” 

“Well, a lot of men and woman today are just not like that. Sure they like to wait it out…a few weeks or so, make sure people are serious, but…well…”

“What your saying is that I’m asking too much that my future husband or wife wait to claim the last bit of my soul…well I don’t think so,” Chakotay fumed, and then was silent for a moment. “Sorry, Greg,” he finally said and then got up and left. 

Tom was wheeling in his seat. //He said husband or wife…he said husband!// was the only thought that his mind was currently keyed into. He did hear all that Chakotay said but what made it sound like a piece of heaven was that Chakotay ‘was’ open to being with guys or he’d never would have said what he did about his future husband, and Tom was sure that he had overheard the key to the man’s heart. The man wanted to be loved and respected enough to wait things out and that sex to him was a gift only to be shared with his mate. //Oh yes, Chakotay, you are worth the wait,// Tom mused, a grin crossing his face from ear to ear, as he sat there wondering how best to approach the man he adored, while waiting for his best friends to arrive.

**************

It was three days later and Tom spotted Chakotay having lunch alone as he had a tendency to do from time to time and decided this was the moment. He gathered his tray and walked to stand near the Commander, “Mind if I join you?” he asked warmly, giving his best smile. 

Chakotay looked up and smiled, “Sure, Tom, but I thought you’d want to join Harry and B’Elanna, it’s what you usually do?” 

“Well, today I wanted to sit with you and…ask you something,” he added, knowing that Chakotay saw he had a motive for joining him for lunch. Truth was, he’d sit with the man everyday if he thought he could get away with it, but Chakotay seemed to like his private time and it was an unwritten rule to allow him his space. 

Chakotay grinned, “Sure Tom, ask away.” 

“I was wondering…um…” now that the moment arrived, Tom found he lost his gift of speech. “Um…well if you would…um...” suddenly his food looked rather appealing, as he thought that perhaps Chakotay may be interested in guys, just not him. 

Chakotay seeing Tom getting nervous suddenly couldn’t help but give a soft laugh, “Tom, what ever it is, just spit it out, it can’t be that bad, can it?” 

“No…a, no,” Tom stuttered, and then took a deep breath. “Okay, here it goes. I know that you just…broke up with Megan…” seeing Chakotay’s eyes narrow, decided he’d better speak up fast before being hushed. “I wanted to know if you would join me for dinner,” he rushed out. 

This caught Chakotay off guard, for he thought Tom was going to try and console him, this was unexpected and he was not sure if he was thrilled or annoyed. “Dinner?” was all he could respond, still unsure of how he felt about this sudden development. 

“Yes, dinner. You know, you, me, food, talk…dinner,” Tom smiled as sweetly as he could as his face blushed. 

It was the blush that made Chakotay see that Tom was not looking to console him but was asking him out, or so he thought. “You mean dinner as in two friends sharing a meal or dinner as in a…” he was unsure if he was about to make a fool of himself, and so let his words hang. 

Tom looked away, trying not to overwhelm the man with his emotions, for he so much wanted it to be a date, but he wouldn’t push it, yet the man needed to know the truth, how else could he respect him, if he didn’t tell Chakotay the truth. “Well, to be honest,” he said, finding his tray more interesting by the minute, “a date was kind of what I was looking for, but…ah, if you just want it to be two friends sharing a meal…ah…that would be nice too,” he mumbled, finding his courage seeping away by the second. 

Chakotay simply sat there unsure how to proceed. He’d always liked Tom…well, perhaps not liked, but he had always thought Tom a beautiful man and was attracted to him, he just never thought that Tom could think of him that way after their long dragged out history, but here he was asking him out. //But what if he’s just like the rest who has heard of your past and just wants a roll in the sheets,// his cynical mind replied. //But you would like to know him better, what else could be more perfect than dinner?// his optimistic side rejoined. Yep, he was torn, but seeing Tom fidget, he knew he had to give a reply. “Tom I’d…like to have dinner with you, but…”

Tom’s heart sank on the but. “But?” 

“It’s too soon for me to consider…dating anyone just yet. But honestly, I would like to spend some more time with you, if…if you’re okay with that?” Chakotay replied, feeling that this was the best approach; this way if Tom was looking for more he was free to do so and he wouldn’t get hurt and if Tom was serious, well time would tell. Seeing the bright smile that crossed the beautiful face in front of him eased his concerns. 

“Yes, that would be good. Say, 1900 hrs, my place, and bring an appetite, for I like to cook,” Tom grinned. 

“Well, then it’s perfect, for I like to eat…good food,” he amended, seeing his half untouched tray. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” Tom replied grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it, he knew this was the beginning of his dreams come true. 

**********End of Part One********


	2. part 2

Tom stepped out from his shower, his…cold shower and got dressed. Hot water had not hit his body in over six months, but he was happy. Today was their six month anniversary of sorts, in that though he did not actually start ‘dating’ Chakotay until three months ago, for him this day was what he considered their first date and had wanted to shared it with the big man last night as they cuddled on the couch…damn did he need to rush home and handle that ‘problem’, he recalled as part of the reason he didn’t mention it. Besides, he was perfectly content to let Chakotay think it was only their three month anniversary, less pressure overall. 

Tom entered his bed room and started shifting through his clothes and found the same ebony silk shirt that he wore on that fateful dinner so many months ago and decided to wear it, wondering if Chakotay would remember it. Tom let his thoughts drift as to how that simple dinner, awkward at first had ended with both men in tears…from laughter as they talked late into the evening. Tom knew at that point that Chakotay was not ready to ‘date’ him, but Tom made himself available to his Commander every chance he had and it paid off; a pool game and dinner here and there turned into more along with hikes and other fun activities on the holodec to attending some of the functions that Voyager provided, thanks to Neelix and the Holodoc, together. 

Tom finished dressing in the same cream colored slacks that he wore that first night then let his eyes drift over to the red kerchief he was wearing as both he and Chakotay had been hiking almost three months ago. They were hiking the outback of Dorvan, Chakotay’s homeworld, when they reached the pinnacle of the mountain they were hiking around sunset…

“Tom?” 

Tom turned to see the man he knew he loved in his heart, standing in the glow of the setting sun, looking like a vision, strong and beautiful, and couldn’t help but recall his ancient history, //if Helen of Troy launched a 1,000 ships with her face, yours would have set the sea ablaze,// his mind mused, for he knew he could look at that face for the rest of his life. “Yes?” he replied, taking the red and white kerchief that he had been wearing around his neck and wiping the sweat from his face. 

Tom was a bit startled when Chakotay drew up to him, leaving little space between him, then felt his breath hitch when he saw the spark in the bright amber eyes, “Cha?” 

“Tom, remember a while ago, I said I wasn’t ready to date anyone and even if I did I’d like to go slow?” Tom could only nod, for he could feel the heat radiating off the strong body before him. “I was wondering, would you still like to go out on a date with me?” 

Tom couldn’t help but laugh as he grinned from ear to ear, for, as far as he was concerned every time he went out with Chakotay it was a date…in his mind. “Oh, yes, Cha, I’d like that very much.” Tom wasn’t sure, but he would have bet that Chakotay was close to kissing him, but pulled back at the last second; this gave Tom cause for pause, for he so wanted to kiss the man he loved, but was relieved for he was sure he would then falter in his vow of waiting to make love to his ‘husband’. 

Tom gave a small smile of contentment. They had started officially dating and the benefits of that was even more time with Chakotay, a few tid bit gifts here and there that showed Tom that he had been thinking about him, but best of off they cuddled…oh how he loved to curl up on the couch with his big strong man. They would get two mugs of hot chocolate, and then Tom would fit himself long wise on the couch with Chakotay holding him, and they would talk or simply cuddle and stare out into the stars, it was most relaxing…most of the time. Some times Tom had to be careful around Chakotay or he would notice his arousal, for he couldn’t deny, these past six month without sex was hell, especially when he was curled up on the strong muscular body, that musky scent filling his senses…but he knew waiting was important…Chakotay was important. So much so, that one night when he didn’t think he could handling it any more and was about to bolt, it was Chakotay that suddenly shifted up and off the couch and started talking about his medicine bundle…it was odd but a special moment none the less. Tom came to learn a great deal of Chakotay’s beliefs after that night, even learning that he too had a spirit guide…the female hawk only told him, “It is our nature to stick to our mate no matter what,” and then praised him for his efforts and kicked him out. He knew only he would have a spirit guide with attitude. 

Just because, Tom added the kerchief to his outfit as he tied it loosely around his neck, knowing it didn’t quite go, but everything tonight had meaning to him, this was just one more. He just had time to check himself in the mirror when the door chimed. 

“Enter.” 

The door opened to reveal Chakotay, dressed in a dark rich forest green shirt with light tan pants and a warm summer smile upon his face. His bright amber eyes sparkled as they danced over Tom, “You look wonderful,” he smiled and then his cheeks gave a soft glow, that which always indicated a slight blush as he brought his hand around and presented Tom with a single red rose. “Happy anniversary,” he grinned. 

Tom took the rose and blushed, he loved when Chakotay did little things like this, it showed how much the man thought about him. “Yes, it has been a wonderful…three months,” Tom grinned, moving to place the flower in a glass with some water. 

“Oh, I don’t know about you, but I’ve enjoyed the last six myself,” Chakotay added with a knowing smirk on his face. Seeing that he was right that his young and very sentimental Tom did indeed consider this their six month anniversary, he moved over and placed a chase kiss on his lips. “Happy six months.” 

Tom was thrilled at the kiss, only disappointed that it was too quick for him to really taste his lover’s lips, and aghast that Chakotay knew, “How…” he stuttered slightly. 

Chakotay gently pushed a stray hair from Tom’s eyes, “You forget, Tom. The whole point of going ‘slow’ was for us to get to know each other, and I ‘know you’ Tom Paris and I just knew this was the case. So…” he suddenly said a bit more cheery voiced, pulling back from the more intimate closeness, “In honor of this occasion, after dinner at Chez Neelix, I’ve booked the holodeck for a night of celebration,” he grinned, moving to the door and extending his arm. “If you care to join me?” 

Tom took a cleansing breath to let his body know that this sweet wonderful man was real and all his. “I’d love too,” Tom replied formally taking his love’s arm and walking with him down the hall to the turbolift. 

Everyone knew of their dating, it was all over the ship long before they actually dated, which was the way of rumors. The only downfall was that it caused a rift between Megan and Tom, but Tom couldn’t help what his friend thought, for she was right, he did pounce the moment she was out of the way, he wouldn’t deny it if anyone asked, but no one did. 

They entered the mess hall together and Tom felt it was his turn to play prince charming. “Go get us a table and I’ll see what the chef has to offer,” he teased warmly and moved to get their dinner for this evening. He also had made a deal with Neelix and in the cooler was a small apple pie that Tom knew was Chakotay’s favorite. Tom had actually baked it, with much help from Neelix, though he flatly refused to add any none standard ingredients, that flustered the Talaxian to no end….but Tom was sure it was going to be worth it. He was half way done filling their trays when he noticed that Chakotay was still standing in the middle of the mess hall; something was not right. He placed the trays aside and moved up to his love and that’s when he heard it…

“I can’t blame the man for being frustrated after all, no one can go without sex that long,” Megan was commenting to her sister Jenny and their friend Sue. 

“Cha?” he whispered wondering why their conversation seemed so mesmerizing to Chakotay, but was startled when Chakotay whirled around at his touch. Tom knew then what those women had been saying simply by the look of devastation and betrayal in Chakotay’s eyes. He was about to say something when Megan’s voice once more came crashing into their world. 

“Oh, Tom, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see him there or I would never have mentioned a thing,” she stated in what seemed to those who didn’t know her an apologetic tone. 

Before anyone else could speak, Chakotay glared at Tom, then Megan, and then moved swiftly but steadily out of the mess hall. 

“How could you?” B’Elanna growled at Tom having heard most of what was said by Megan as she was dinning with Harry.

This was all Tom needed to recall his senses and he exploded, “Don’t you dare believe that lying harlot!” he growled with a fury that no one had ever seen from him before. Then his storm black eyes locked death on Megan, “How dare you,” he snarled in a low dangerous voice, though his eyes were moist from unshed tears. 

Megan met his gaze, hers dark and wicked, “I dare,” she muttered, “Now who looks like a moron,” she added with a cold calculated whisper so only Tom could hear. Louder she stated, “I told you I didn’t mean for him to find out.” 

If it wasn’t for Harry’s quick reaction of literally jumping in between Tom and Megan, Tom would have assaulted the woman, as it was Harry could barely hold him back. “You take those filthy lies back; I would never be unfaithful to Chakotay…never!” 

“Tom…Tom!” Harry finally shouted, trying to get his friends attention. Sadly, like some of the rest, he started to believe Megan’s story, since Tom had been know for his ‘getting around’, but seeing the fire and hurt and anger in his friend’s eyes he knew Tom was sincere and by the passion in his eyes, he loved the Commander greatly; he also knew that others were not going to be so quickly convinced and that if Tom didn’t want to end up in the brig, he needed to pull it together. “TOM!” 

Tom eased his charge and met Harry’s eyes, seeing after a moment that his friend was concerned for him, “You have to believe me,” he whispered. 

“I believe you, Tom, but it’s not what I or anyone else thinks, but the Commander…”

As if saying a magical word, Tom’s anger shifted to concern and grief, “Chakotay,” he muttered and turned and ran out of the mess hall, uncaring about the argument that was breaking out between those who believed Megan and those who believed Tom. All he cared about was the man he loved believing in him. 

***********

Tom fell on the door chime and waited what seemed like hours, but was long minutes when the door finally opened. He walked inside not sure what to expect, but seeing his love standing near the view port, his strong arms wrapped around himself, the hint of dried tears on his cheeks…it hurt. “I didn’t do it,” he finally stated, with a pleading that Chakotay believe him in his voice. 

When Chakotay only half looked at him then back at the view, Tom felt desperate, “Cha, I wouldn’t betray you like that, I love you too much…I knew from the start what I was getting into,” he added quickly with much determination. 

Chakotay looked at him, startled by the worlds of love and clarity, “Did you?” was all he could muster, unsure what to think. “Did you really know what you were getting into?” 

Tom never mentioned his time in Sandrines, but felt that now was the time. “Look, Cha, I never told you this, but…I was in Sandrines that night you broke up with Megan and I accidentally overheard your conversation with Greg…” Seeing Chakotay’s eyes narrow he stepped up his words. “I was already sitting there waiting for Harry and B’Elanna…anyway, when I overheard what you had to say and how you felt…I…I knew not only did I have a chance since before I never knew you were into guys and I knew what to do to hopefully win your heart…and that’s what I want Chakotay, that’s what I’ve wanted since I first met you and have been trying to prove to you ever since,” he finished, panting as if he just ran a marathon. Seeing that Chakotay’s eyes no longer looked so hurt and distant, but puzzled he continued, “Megan’s lying out of spite, but I’m sure if you check…”

“No,” Chakotay said softly, catching Tom off guard. “No, I don’t need to check, if you say she’s lying, than she’s lying,” he added, his voice strained from tears, though it seemed a bit lighter. Seeing Tom looked puzzled, Chakotay clarified, “A relationship is all about trust, Tom and if we don’t have trust we have nothing.” 

Tom was relieved but still bothered as he moved closer to his love, “Than why did you run out of the mess hall and…look at me that way if you believed me?” 

Chakotay looked away, a bit guilty, “first off I didn’t give you a chance to speak, simply because I was afraid it was true…I mean, I know how difficult it is to…wait…and it is…difficult,” he said, looking up, his eyes slightly glowing with love and affection. “and second,” he said, his eyes filling with some guilt, “It was difficult to hear her talk as if she…knew what it would be like with you, I was embarrassed and I’m ashamed to say hurt even on the fraction of the chance that it was true…for that I’m sorry,” he replied sincerely. 

Tom took the initiative and hugged Chakotay, “I never lied about having a past with…that woman, so yes, she does know how it would be like for…us to have sex, but that’s all she would know, and Cha,” he said, pulling back meeting his love’s bright eyes, “It’s the past…you’re my future, I know it and so does she, that’s why she tried to ruin it for us.” 

The moment lingered in the air between the two men when Chakotay seemed to come to a decision and leaned in and kissed Tom softly on the lips, tasting the blonde’s sweet mouth and offering his own. In seconds they were wrapped tight around the other, drinking deeply of the other’s lips, when suddenly Tom pushed away, panting heavily…”No,” he stated softly but firmly. 

Chakotay blinked at Tom confused, “No?” 

“That’s what I said, no, Cha, this isn’t right. I’m not letting you give up your principals that you’ve struggled so hard to keep, not for Megan, not for me and especially not for you. You said it yourself, it’s important to have that special gift to offer one’s mate, and you know what?” 

“What?” Chakotay asked, amazed at the young man before him. 

“You were right. I admit, I’ve taken a ‘lot’ of cold shower, but…your worth it, Chakotay, I believed it then and I believe it now…so no, simply because I don’t think I’d have the strength to say no again if you kissed me again, so I best stop it now.” 

“Can I still hug you?” he grinned, tears long gone from his eyes. 

“You bet,” Tom replied as he hugged the stuffing out of his love. 

The two men stood there holding one another for the longest time before Tom spoke up, “Cha?” 

“Hmm?” 

“By any chance, did your spirit guide give you any insight on how your people were able to…wait…so long?” he muttered into Chakotay’s shoulder, feeling a mixture of arousal and embarrassment of wanting his love after his long speech of waiting. 

Chakotay chuckled, “actually Tom, the answer to that is simple, they had it easer than we do.” 

Tom leaned back, “how’s that?” 

“You can’t miss what you never had,” Chakotay clarified. “So, the fact that we do know what we’re…missing, it makes it even more special when the time…arrives,” he smiled a slight leer in his eyes. 

“Oh, Chakotay, you better marry me quick if your gonna keep looking at me that way,” Tom chortled. 

“Okay,” Chakotay replied with such ease as his eyes danced. 

“Okay what?” 

“Okay, I’ll marry you,” Chakotay replied warmly, grinning at Tom’s confusion. 

Tom flustered, “Cha that wasn’t…I mean…” he looked into his love’s face, “are you serious?” 

Chakotay moved Tom to the sofa and took a seat, keeping his love close, “Yes actually. I was going to broach the subject, somewhat tonight, seeing if you were open to the idea and ask you in another month or so. I was thinking for Solstice or Christmas but in truth…now is perfect in more ways than one, for I love you Tom Paris, I’ve know it for almost the entire six months we’ve been together, in fact, I think I’ve loved you long before than, but it was during this time I became sure. Plus, what better revenge on that woman than to be blissfully happy?” he grinned, knowing that Tom would not let the matter fully go until Megan Delaney got hers. 

“Are you sure…your sure?” Tom asked, wanting this moment to be true, but still not daring to believe it. 

“Yes, I’ve very sure…marry me Tom, be my husband?” 

“YES” Tom squealed with delight as he hugged and kissed Chakotay all over, this time able to have some control, since he knew his wedding night was not that far off. 

***********

The wedding had come as a bit of a surprise to some and not to others and when the day arrived the holodeck was turned into a lovely meadow where Chakotay and Tom exchanged vows and followed Chakotay’s people’s ways of bonding, then allowed the Captain to finalize their joining; it was beautiful. 

Tom and Chakotay were given one week for their honeymoon and use of the holodeck for six of the seven days they had off, giving them one day back to prepare for duty, which included Tom moving into Chakotay’s quarters. 

It was breakfast time on the seventh day as Tom entered the mess hall, dressed in a long sleeved button down shirt, with most of the undone, but the shirt still closed, and in denim jeans. He scanned the mess hall, his eyes determined, for he was on a mission. He spotted his prey, Megan who was sitting with Sue, since Jenny for some ‘unknown’ reason was not speaking to her over the last month, but Tom knew it was because Jenny had no part in Megan’s lie and would not have any, but still would not fully betray her sister; Tom could respect that and Jenny, Megan…she was another matter all together. 

Seeing Megan he moved toward her table and plopped himself down across from her, “Megan,” he grinned. 

Annoyed that Tom joined her and Sue she only gave a half glance as she ate, “Tom, how’s life with Commander Cold?” she inquired, though her dark eyes was indeed hiding other emotions. 

It was slight, but as Tom rested his arms on the table, he shifted his shoulders so his shirt would come open, which was what he intended, for he knew Megan would spot all the love bites that he purposely left and was thrilled to have, not only because it made him recall what a wonderful and passionate lover his Cha was, but because he could rub it in Megan’s face. “Cold is not even in the ball park to describing him, Megan,” he grinned with a slight stretch to assure she saw the marks. 

“That good, huh?” Sue couldn’t but help asking, spotting the love bites and Tom’s face all a glow. 

“Well, in my humble opinion,” Tom drawled, “if Cha had the inclination, he’d be employee of the year on Risa,” he grinned, knowing full well that ‘these’ women knew what he meant. 

Megan slapped down her fork, “Go away,” she growled with disgust. 

Tom snickered as he stood and leaned over the table, “I said it before and I’ll say it again, you were a moron for letting him go, for I can tell you now as I live and breathe he was worth the wait.” 

Before Megan could respond another voice filled the air, “I don’t know about that,” came the light warm reply. 

Tom whirled around to see his husband standing next to him, a grin on his face, his dimples in full and his eyes all a blaze. “Cha, ah…” he started, hoping his love was not upset that he felt the need to rub his victory in Megan’s face, but was shushed by a finger to his lips. 

“I can’t say whether or not I was worth the wait, but I can say from my heart, that you, Tom, you were more than worth the wait,” Chakotay cooed softly as he wrapped his husband up close to him and kissed him deeply and tenderly, indicating he did not just mean the making love, but being loved. 

“Oh, I think I’m going to be sick,” Megan groaned and left the mess hall in a hurry, but her departure was unnoticed by the two men who were still kissing very passionately in the middle of the mess hall. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Janeway stated, after clearing her throat to get their attention. “Would you mind waiting?” she asked, her lips curled in a grin, understanding honeymooners very well. 

Tom and Chakotay shared a look and laughed as they turned to the Captain, “Not a bit,” they stated together. “Not one bit.” 

The end  
(See mush…hope you enjoyed it anyway.)


End file.
